With respect to electronic devices including organic EL devices, heretofore, in general, a film that contains a material to constitute the electronic device has been formed according to a vapor deposition method. On the other hand, it is also investigated to form a film according to a coating method, but it is in a situation in which a material sufficiently suitable for a coating liquid could not as yet been realized.
For example, there is known a fluorene-carbazole copolymer as described in PTL 1 and NPL 1. The polymer has a small weight-average molecular weight and therefore has a problem in that, when it is used in a coating method, devices are difficult to produce.
Similarly, PTL 2 describes use of a polymer compound having a repeating unit where triazine and carbazole bond directly or indirectly, in a coating method, and PTL 3 describes use of a charge-transporting polymer having a repeating unit in which fluorene and phenylcarbazole bond via a nitrogen atom, also in a coating method.
On the other hand, a polymer compound suitable to a coating method and capable of providing high-performance electronic devices has been desired.